Through an Angel's Eyes
by poe1911
Summary: An old character returns, and a new character arrives; and all must work together to prevent another apocolypse.
1. A Rescue in Africa

A/N - This is the third in my series of Ian the Seraph. The new characters join with the familiar to stop a catastrophe and to save some souls that need it. Most of the characters encountered belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy and a host of people that have a lot more money than I do. But Ian and Janice and some new slayers are mine, so if you want to use them, please ask my permission. All constructive criticsm is appreciated, so feel free if you have something to say. I hope you enjoy.

While the angels, all pallid and wan, uprising, unveiling, affirm that the play is the tragedy, 'Man'. - E.A. Poe

THE SERAPH III – THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES

Dawn and I had just gotten back to Rome. We'd been here from time to time in the year and a half that we had been together. But this was the beginning of five days just for us. We had arrived by plane instead of 'the express'; as Dawn put it, and had taken a cab to my apartment overlooking the Tiber. We got our luggage, which wasn't much and nearly ran the three flights up. Once we got through the door we dropped our bags and managed to loose most of our clothes in under five seconds. That's when the phone rang. It wasn't the apartment phone, or even my cell, it was Dawn's. Only three people knew that number; me, Giles and her Sister. I groaned, hoping that it wasn't important, but knowing that it was unlikely.

"Buffy, hi" Dawn answered.

"Dawn, where are you?" Buffy asked.

"Rome, we just flew in this morning. What's up."

"We just got a call for help from the US Government."

"WHAT? HOW?

"They got hold of Wood in New York, and he gave them the number here, told em that if anyone could pull it off, we could."

"Pull what off?"

"A rescue; he said it was super urgent."

"I assume they don't need rescuing from soldiers or animals or anything normal, huh."

"Nope; sounded like demons and stuff, right up our alley, the problem is we can't get there for six hours, and from the sound of it, that would be about five hours too late. Can you guys do it?"

"Where the heck are we going?"

"Kenya."

"Hang on" Dawn said. She looked up and filled me in.

"Call her back in five minutes" I said, "I've got to check on a thing or two".

Dawn relayed this to Buffy and hung up. Turning to me she asked "Why the delay?"

"There may be some reason that we are not supposed to interfere in this matter; I need to check with the higher ups."

She just nodded and I closed my eyes and put in a call; not for intervention, just information, so the whole thing was not as intimidating.

"Yes little brother", I heard. It was Uriel.

I relayed the request and said I was checking to see that we could ethically interfere in this matter.

Silence, then; "It is vital that you do so" his/her voice boomed out "hurry and good fortune to the both of you"; and Uriel was gone.

"Well that answers that question" I said.

Dawn called Buffy back and said we would be there in under fifteen minutes. Buffy told her the name of the closest town, thanked us both; told us to be careful and hung up. We made sure our weapons were on and ready, joined hands and we were off to Kenya.

We came to ourselves about ten minutes later, in a rather nasty swamp on the edge of a village.

"Well that's the last time you navigate" I said.

Dawn just stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. We then extended our senses and searched the area.

"Got em" Dawn said "lots of demons and a few people. That way, less than five minutes."

We started off in the direction of the activity. There must have been a lot of demons because our swords were already glowing. Suddenly I felt a flare; one of my kind was with the people that needed help. I told Dawn and we picked up our already rapid pace. Suddenly the flare intensified. Now I was scared. My kind can ward of demons and other minions of evil by flaring our Angelic essence. The downside of doing this is that it burns away your humanity. You begin by losing your human memories, followed by your feelings. Once all those are gone, you die and another is called. Like a call for intervention, it's a last ditch kind of thing. Just as we broke into a clearing, the flare went away.

We could see about thirty demons closing in on fifteen or so humans, then, to my horror, I saw Janice among them. She was collapsing into the arms of a wounded man. I noticed that the humans had only hand weapons, a fact I was grateful for. I didn't fancy getting shot by the people I was here to save. The demons were polgaras, not the sharpest tools in the shed; and they were so intent on the humans and seraph in front of them, that they didn't feel us coming until the first ones were down. Dawn and I charged into them, slashing and hacking like hyperactive samurai. We were mentally connected, so we knew what the other was doing, and could support each other if it was needed. The humans saw our attack and pressed the demons on the other end of the arc. This left the wounded man and a brunet woman to guard Janice. Dawn and I had cut through about 15 of them, we were covered in blood and entrails, but we didn't notice. The lust of battle was on us. For me it was a verification of my fight against evil, an affirmation of the worth of my service and confirmation that I had made the right choice to become what I was; Dawn just liked ridding the world of such pests. The humans on the other end had about five of the demons down, with a loss of two, when disaster happened. Four of the polgaras attacked the remaining humans while another four attacked Dawn and me. That left two to go after Janice and her protectors. I knew what was happening and was fighting like a fiend to clear myself and assure her safety. But I couldn't leave Dawn to face three by herself. I gutted one in front of me and swept the legs of another. I turned and thrust both my blades through the back of one of the demons facing her. She slashed the remaining demon through the chest with a whirling overhand stroke. We turned to help, but we were too late. The brunet had incapacitated one with an energy weapon, but the other had gotten hold of her. Her weapon would no longer function, so she was smashing the butt of it into the demons face. Suddenly I heard a swishing noise and saw the demons two talons come out her front, she had been run through. I noted the surprised look on her face; this was followed by a torrent of blood that burst from her mouth. Then the demon flexed his shoulders and literally tore her apart. I knew I would have nightmares for months, and a lot of self recrimination. But that would be later; right now we had a job to finish. I mentally directed Dawn to help the other humans and closed in on the polgara in front of me. I attacked screaming and slashed the demon into pieces; venting my anger at the lives it had taken. I saw that the man had passed out and that Janice was still unconscious; I checked and knew that they would both live, at least for the moment. I looked up to see Dawn and the others had finished off the demons. She started over while the humans were caring for their wounded. I saw here freeze and her eyes go wide; "oh my God, Riley" then she looked over at the remains of the brunet and her face crumpled "Sam" she said, falling to her knees.


	2. A Holiday in Spain

My profuse apologies for neglecting to thank Peaches and Banadar and Cathode for their superior Beta reading; you guys are the best.

Also a shout out to Katie, thanks for the reviews, I truly appreciate them.

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – Chapter 2

I hadn't thought Riley was seriously hurt, I mean I knew he was hurt, but he had just been moving so I didn't think it was that bad. This idea went right out the window when Dawn rolled him over. I could see a huge number of wounds and both his legs looked broken. This was a problem. Power wise, I could heal him, but then I would have to wait to recover under the eyes and questions of some very smart and experienced people; or I could take both him and Janice somewhere more private and have others help him. This would keep me, and more importantly Janice out of the spotlight of the US Government, unfortunately it would kind of hang the soldiers out to dry. But the secret that Janice and I represented was a primary concern. I looked at Dawn "how's your energy?"

She glanced at me quickly, knowing what was going through my mind; "tap city" she said.

I looked up at the remaining guy in charge. "We need to get these two to help right now".

The guy just gaped at me "who the hell are you people?"

Dawn flared up "we are the people that just saved your asses; now, any seriously wounded other than agent Finn?"

"No" the guy answered "but the evac will be here in an hour".

I gestured at Riley "he hasn't got an hour." I nodded to Dawn "we need to leave, NOW". She just nodded. I looked at the soldiers and said "Your commander will know how to locate agent Finn." I grabbed hold of Janice and Dawn. Dawn grabbed Riley and Sam. Then we caught the express to Spain.

We appeared in the middle of a hall with a lightly padded floor and walls that were covered with weapons. A blond girl was working out with a staff near one wall. "Get help" I yelled; but she just stared at the lot of us. Dawn let loose at the top of her lungs; screaming for help while trying to stop the worst of Riley's bleeding. An older girl popped her head in, saw us and popped right back out. Dawn called her a coward and several less flattering things. I had checked Janice and Riley was being cared for, so now I began putting Sam's remains back together. I didn't really have the energy to spare, but it was the right thing to do. The girl in the corner saw what I was doing, got a good look at the body and passed out.

Dawn noticed her collapse, "heart of a lion" she muttered.

Finally, all of Dawn's yelling paid off. The doors burst open and Faith and Buffy came running in with several trainees and a lady in a white coat.

She looked at me "who's first?"

I pointed to Riley, "he's the only one in immediate danger. She nodded briskly and a couple of trainees loaded Riley onto a gurney and whisked him away. Buffy whispered to two of the newbies and they took care of Sam's body. Once they were gone, Buffy knelt down and looked at her sister. She could see in Dawn's eyes things she had seen many times before. The guilt at being alive and OK, the shock at seeing someone you know die violently, the shame that you couldn't do more; all these thoughts chasing themselves around in your head. I guess she just never expected to see it so raw in her sister. Slowly, she helped Dawn to her feet, and led her out of the training room.

"You do know how to make an entrance Ian", Faith said. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad.

I stood up with Janice in my arms; "a room for her and a shower for me, please." Faith just nodded and led me a short way down the hall. It was a clean, spare room, with just a bed, chair and night stand. Probably a monks cell at one time. I laid Janice on the bed, and followed Faith out of the room. She spoke as we walked down the hall, 'who is she?"

"One of my kind" I answered, but she is damaged. I wont know how badly until she wakes up."

Faith looked surprised, "she looked OK to me".

"On the outside, yeah, but on the inside, she burned away her humanity to repel demons; I just don't know how much is left."

Faith just shrugged and pointed to the shower room. I turned on the water and scrubbed. The dirt and blood and guts came off; I wasn't doing to well cleaning off the guilt. I was just standing there, tears mixing with the water, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Faith was there, as she had been before; those intense brown eyes searching mine. "God Faith" I said "I watched her die. I mean, I know in my head that I didn't make any wrong decisions, but my heart is having a tough time believing it."

She just nodded, "been there, done that" she said.

I don't know how long she stood there and held me; but finally she said "I'm drowning here Ian."

I stepped back and looked at her; she was looking like a flood victim.

"Not to mention, Dawn would kill me if she saw us like this."

I laughed, "you're probably right". I dried myself off and put on a robe that didn't look like it had anything better to do.

"So, where to", she asked.

"Riley" I said, "I owe it to him to be there when he wakes up".

"Better you then me", she said, "he still hates my guts."

I knew that there was probably and interesting story behind that comment, but at the moment I was too tired to care. Faith led me to the medical area. I sat in a chair at the foot of Riley's bed, and let sleep catch up to me. Fortunately, there were no dreams.


	3. Meeting Riley

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES - CHAPTER 3

I became aware of voices and knew that there were two people in the room with me and Riley. I recognized one voice, "hey Buffy", I said without opening my eyes. The other voice gave a little shriek and Buffy laughed. I opened my eyes, and saw the white coated lady from last night.

Buffy conducted the introductions "Ian, this is Dr. Felicia Bement; Dr. Bement, this is Ian."

I stood and gave her a rather flashy bow, "thank you for your efforts Dr".

She looked a bit bemused, "and just who or what are you?"

I gave Buffy a bit of a grin "I'll allow Ms Summers to explain me. Right now I'm curious about your patient. How is he?"

"Stable" she answered, "he should be coming around soon."

"I realize this is an unusual request, but could I be alone with him when he wakes up. We have a bit to talk about."

The doctor nodded; but Buffy shot a look that told me I would be explaining things to her later. I quirked an eyebrow to show that I understood and the two ladies left the room.

As soon as the door closed, a voice spoke from the bed; "I can't imagine what we have to discuss, since I have no idea who the hell you are."

"I'm surprised Buffy didn't realize you were awake, Agent Finn."

"You know me?"

"You and I move in some of the same circles, my name is Ian."

"You're with the Vatican, aren't you."

I nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for what you and your people did for Janice. Your men got extracted about an hour after we left with you. There were some wounded, but no one as serious as yourself. Your wife; however" I paused, unsure as to how to continue because repetition made it no easier.

"She didn't make it, did she?"

I just hung my head, which was answer enough. I heard a harsh gasp of breath from the bed.

"How" he asked.

"Polgara" I answered. "She was protecting you and the girl. I tried to get there to help, but I was just too late. I'm sorry."

I looked at him in the bed, he looked hurt but he didn't look like he was surprised. "We knew this was always a possibility; her body?"

"Here" I answered.

"Where's here?"

"Northern Spain, a place to train slayers." I held up my hand, "I'll answer everything soon enough, but first could you tell me what happened."

He looked a bit put off, but began: Well, we got word of this activity, I'm not sure how; estimates were placed at five hostiles; so we sent twenty in. Four for one is our usual ratio. We landed and moved in, but something was wrong. Either we mis-translated the number or it was a trap, because once we engaged them, we realized that there was about fifty. We knew that evac was two hours out so we started to fall back and keep engaging at a distance; but we still lost four men. Then they maneuvered us into a ravine, too late, we realized there was no exit. Suddenly there was this girl, about fourteen or so. She just popped up, right in the middle of us; heck, she almost got shot. Anyway she keeps saying 'help is coming' over and over. So, the bad guys were closing in and I decide to slow them down by concentrating on the leaders. I just succeeded in getting pretty roughed up. Well you can tell how bad it was. So, the demons are closing in tighter and tighter; when the girl starts glowing. The demons backed off from her and we thought we'd be OK. Then she says 'thank you Lord, help is here' and passed out right on top of me. I go 'lights-out' and wake up here.

"So Ian, what do you do for the Vatican and are you human?"

"Mostly I help wherever I can, kind of a 'Jack of All Trades'; and not entirely".

"Demon?"

"Working for the Vatican; sorry wrong direction".

"What?"

"Think up not down."

"Angel?"

"Yep".

"Rrrriiight, what is it, really".

"I told you".

"UH Huh".

"Hey, you asked, believe or not as you choose". I got up from my chair. "Again I thank you for what you did, and I'm sorry for your loss. I'll see you soon agent Finn."

I left him looking sad and went to look in on Janice. From behind I heard a voice shriek "Riley" and I knew Dawn was visiting. Janice had not moved since Faith had put her on the bed. That was worrisome. I put in a call to Daniel, asking him to swing by as soon as was convenient. After that, my stomach suggested that I find something to eat. I sat down in a dining area to an enormous breakfast. I looked around and saw that I was getting a lot of stares. Then it hit me, I was the only guy here. I began to eat feeling a bit like a museum exhibit. I prayed for someone I knew to come in soon. Almost immediately Buffy and Dawn walked in. What can I say, sometimes connections pay off. They got some breakfast and joined me.

"You saw Riley" I asked.

They both nodded and Dawn broke into a little snort of a laugh. "What did you tell him about yourself?"

"The truth".

"Well he thinks you're some kind of nut."

"Hopefully he'll learn soon enough. I asked for Daniel to stop by and help with Janice, it seems only right that we take care of Riley at the same time." I looked at Dawn "it would be helpful if you were there as well."

"Me, why?"

"I'd like you to begin learning his healing technique, you'd be good at it."

She blushed with pleasure. Buffy spoke up, "so Daniel specializes in healing, and you in fighting, does Janice have a specialty?"

"Yeah, her specialty was counsel, wisdom and subtlety. That doesn't mean she couldn't fight or heal; they just weren't her area of expertise."

Buffy nodded, then asked Dawn for details of the past year and a half. It was fascinating to me to hear about our work from another perspective. It was weird that as close as we were, our perceptions of events were so different. Dawn was just finishing up an amusing story about some Japanese tourists and a vystral demon; when Faith walked in. Not bothering with breakfast, she walked over to us and sat down. Looking at Dawn and me she asked if we were up to being hunted that night.

I shot a look at Dawn, she gave a small nod; "sure, I said, you want us packing?"

Faith thought for a moment "wood only."

"That's usual for him" Dawn chimed in.

I just blushed, Faith let out a hoot of laughter and Buffy called her sister a 'slut'.

Once I was again under control I nodded "sounds like fun".

A nasty smile bloomed on Faith's face, "don't give em a break and try and throw a curve or two. Me and B are getting too predictable, and frankly a bit too soft on em, although they would disagree about that."

I looked back at Dawn and could see a hundred dirty tricks coming instantly to her mind. I just turned to survey this roomful of poor, busted luck; slayers in training. I pitied them, but not a lot. Buffy wanted to talk to Dawn some more and Faith had training to conduct so I retreated to the Library.


	4. Healing Hurts

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 4

I was working my way through Lewis's 'The Screwtape Letters' when I felt Daniel arrive. I flared my essence for a second to tell him exactly where I was and then sent out a mental request for Dawn to join us. I had just finished this when he walked into the Library. He chuckled when he saw what I was reading.

"Did you know that's one of my favorite books?"

I was surprised "no, actually, I didn't. I rather like it as well."

He then got serious. "Where is she?"

"Near" I replied "I was just waiting for Dawn so that she could learn your style." I had phrased this as both a question and request.

"No problem"

"Thanks"

Just then, Dawn walked in and I performed the introductions. Without another word, the three of us headed for Janice's room. She still hadn't moved. Daniel took her right hand and I took her left. We then joined hands. Once the circuit was complete, we flared our essences. Almost immediately, Janice opened her eyes. Daniel's mind dove into hers and I followed. After ten very draining minutes, we came out of it. Janice was asleep again, but I could tell that this was a normal sleep and that she would awaken in a bit.

Daniel looked at me and asked "how would you describe her condition?"

I thought a bit "her basic humanity is intact, but her memories are almost totally gone and with them, any knowledge of behavior and motivation. I thought again "it's like after a flood; the house is gone, but the foundation is still there. We just need to rebuild."

"Very good" he beamed "I couldn't have put it better myself. About two months I think."

"Here", I suggested.

He looked at Dawn "do you think she'd be OK here?"

Dawn was a little surprised at being put on the spot, but said "yeah, the girls here are used to things strange and unusual."

"Here, it is then", said Daniel.

We had no more business here, so we moved onto Riley's room. Daniel looked at hem in bed. Riley's eyes flicked between us.

"So, another angel, huh, you guys sure are all over the place."

Daniel was surprised at the jeering, mocking tone in Riley's voice. "You hunt demons; you know that they are real. Is the concept of angels so unreasonable?" Without giving Riley a chance to answer he asked "do you wish our help for your injuries?"

"Sure" Riley answered "give it your best shot."

Without any hesitation, Daniel grabbed Dawn's hand and put his other hand over Riley's leg. I could feel the flow of power that was being directed at the trauma. I wished I could do as well.

Riley's eyes were huge "what are you doing to me" he gasped.

"Helping" I supplied.

All told it took about fifteen minutes to get everything right. Mostly because he was showing Dawn how it was done, and then letting her take care of some of the injuries herself. It was tough, but she came through like a champ. I wished I could find words to tell her how proud I was of her. Once the physical injuries were dealt with, I shot a thought at Daniel to make sure Riley would be able to deal with the grief of loosing his wife. Daniel gave a swift look and came out of it looking surprised.

"There is no need of such assistance; your companion has already taken care of it". He turned to Dawn, "all was well done". She blushed and he turned to face me and said "I envy you Ian, she's a marvel." He faced the both of us and bowed "farewell brother, sister" and was gone.

Dawn went to get Dr. Bement and I looked at Riley. He was trying to check under his bandages without seriously dislodging everything. "Are you willing to consider the possibility" I asked.

He gave me a sharp look, but nodded. Dawn arrived back, with thedoctor and we just headed back to her room, where I made it clear just how proud of her I was.


	5. Training is a Pain

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 5

Unfortunately we only had a couple of hours to ourselves before we were interrupted by a powerful mental call. Realizing what it was, I threw on some clothes and ran to Janice's room, all the while using my mind to reassure her that I was coming. When I got to her room, I found her sitting up in bed.

"Greetings sister" I said "do you know me?"

"Ian" she replied "it's good to see you, but where am I and what has happened."

I gave her the short version of events and explained what she had done to herself and the consequences. I went on to tell her what she would have to do over the next two months.

"So I must re-learn human behavior and define and refine my emotions and those of others."

"Correct; and combat training."

"I can understand the need for the first two, that is logical; but why combat training?"

"So that you will be able to avoid the extremes to which you resorted this time. You know I will always be there to help, I just don't want to have to worry again about being late to your aid."

"I see. Can I receive all of these things at this place?"

"Yes; it is a place for training slayers. I will be here for the first few days, after that I will find a suitable tutor for you."

"Very well, I have rested enough; how would you have me begin?"

"Reading" I answered. Handing over several of my favorites, I told her "go through these and we will discuss them tomorrow. Write down any questions that you have, so they will be remembered." Standing, I said "I apologize for the timing, but I have a prior commitment. Is there anything that you need right now."

She asked for directions to the dining area and the bathrooms. I gave her these and left her; barely noticed for she was already lost in 'The Foundation' trilogy.

I found Dawn and we discussed tactics for the evening. We came up with some wicked surprises. We ran our ideas past Buffy to make sure we weren't going too far. The enthusiastic response we received told us that we hadn't.

Two hours after sundown, twenty new slayers came charging out of the training room looking for two enemies. I was sitting in a clearing about ¾ of a mile away, meditating and listening to 'Ballads and Blues' by George Winston on a portable CD player. Can you say 'here kitty, kitty, kitty'. Being slayers, most of them heard the music, and those that did alerted those who hadn't. They came directly at me; all pretense of searching was gone; meaning they wouldn't locate Dawn. I was in the classic lotus position, swathed in a voluminous black cloak, just sitting and charging the batteries. It was really too dark for vision to work, but with my senses extended I could function quite well without sight. I was a bit away from the CD player, and they were centered on it. One reached for the player.

"Please don't touch that" I said.

Many of the girls jumped. Even with their slayer senses they had not detected me.

"Who the devil are you" a voice asked with a French accent.

"I am your enemy" I said without moving.

They backed off a bit, confused; I thought 'stupid', I announce myself as your enemy, but no-one was attacking. Well, I'll leave that to Dawn to start; I could feel her coming up behind them, through the woods. Meanwhile, none of these brain donors had thought enough to turn off the CD.

One of the girls behind me gave me a bit of a shove and snarled "stand up or else."

I stood up, chuckling low in my throat "you're all dead, you just don't know it yet". Then I lifted my head and made my eyes glow. It's a cheesy effect but at the right time, it's pretty scary. I just stood there laughing. They were totally focused on me, which was the perfect time for Dawn to attack. Needless to say, she did. With no sound, except her wooden sword whipping through the air; a CRACK resounded through the woods, and the first slayer dropped. Dawn moved back through the woods, cursing like a drunken sailor, moving like a wraith, sword licking out at every opening. Of course no-ones attention was on me; this gave me the perfect opportunity to draw my swords and start dropping slayers around me. I had remained silent, while Dawn was yelling. The slayers couldn't decide to chase her or deal with me. There was no communication, no co-ordination, no plan. We had all the information, so we had a huge advantage. I could hear Dawn handing out some nasty blows; I knew she had some issues with the junior slayers, I just wish she wasn't so emphatic about working them out. I was using the dark and confusion, moving, striking moving again; leaving a trail of dazed and unconscious slayers. Dawn was doing the same. Finally three of them concentrated on me, coordinating their attack. I lunged at the one on the right, pushing her back with the tip of my sword. She stumbled and tripped over one of the fallen slayers. I immediately attacked the other two. A fusillade of blows, a couple of oofs, one crap, and two slayers down before the first could collect herself and figure out where I was. She came at where I had been, but I had moved. I grabbed her from behind and whispered "I told you, you're all dead", and using Little Earl's gloves, rocked her to sleep. I dropped her among her fellow slayers and went to help Dawn clean up the remains. I found her playing tag with the shadows, and using her superior speed to hit the last two from unexpected angles. I popped up behind the two slayers and knocked their heads together.

Dawn looked out and said "spoil sport".

"Sadist, you shouldn't play with em, just finish em."

She just gave me a very moist raspberry.

"Help me get everyone to the clearing." We dragged their unconscious forms back to the clearing, supplying additional knockouts to those that just looked groggy. Everyone was there, and I finally turned off the CD player, and we headed back. Suddenly I stopped.

"Dawn, there were twenty of them and there's only nineteen bodies in the clearing."

She stopped and her eyes lost focus. "There" she said snapping out of it and pointing in a remote direction.

We pursued fast and loud. There was no way she didn't hear us coming. She broke and ran, blindly, scared. I was uncomfortable with this, but it was a lesson she needed to learn; sometimes the bad guys won. She stumbled and we were on her, silent and ominous, our eyes glowing. I grabbed her from behind, holding her arms; Dawn moved in from the front. The girl was crying, but still silent. Dawn reached out and pinched her carotid artery. Very soon, she was limp in my arms and we were finished.

We headed back to the house, where the chosen two were. The slayers would be OK out here, sore and a bit humbled but OK. As we walked in, Buffy turned to Faith and said "HA, fifty minutes, pay up."

Faith gave a grimace and handed over the money, "you could have at least given em time to wander around lost in the dark a bit".

Dawn regaled the two slayers with a blow by blow account. They both looked disgusted that all of them had fallen for the trap.

"Both of us suck at group strategy B, anything larger than two and we're out of our league".

Buffy didn't look happy, but didn't disagree.

"Ask Riley" I suggested, "he is an expert, after all, and he's here."

Faith looked at Buffy, "you better do it B, he'd probably shoot me on sight."

Buffy laughed at Faith's exaggeration, and agreed to ask Riley for help.

Dawn headed back to our room, and I looked in on Janice. She just waved at me when I asked how it was going. I laughed and told her that she already had teenage behavior down pat. She blushed a bit, said she was fine and agreed to have breakfast with me in the morning. I went to our room and walked in on Dawn, shewas wearing a huge smile, and nothing else. We proceeded to properly celebrate our victory.


	6. Making Arrangements

A/N - Thanks to Katie for all the reviews and to everyone that is helping with this story.

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 6

The next morning we met Janice for breakfast. I introduced Dawn, and they seemed to hit it off OK. Janice looked around.

"There are many here who are angry this morning. Do you know why?"

I proceeded to explain to Janice about the exercise the night before. Dawn went over the mistakes that the slayerettes had made.

Janice looked at a bit confused, "why did they have to be rendered unconscious."

"Because death is a real possibility, they need to be reminded of this from time to time; and this will also make them think before they fight."

"So in the end, they are better for this harsh lesson."

"Correct."

"And you do this because you really care for them, you want them to survive; and such a lesson is essential to that."

"Again, correct."

We proceeded to discuss the books that she had read the previous day. She asked good questions and the repartee was lively, with Dawn interjecting opinions from time to time.

"So" Dawn asked "what's on the agenda for today."

"I thought the beach would be a good idea."

Both girls looked excited, but then Janice said "I have no appropriate clothes for the beach or for anything else."

"We'll just go shopping first" suggested Dawn.

We drove into Ribadeo on the Bay of Biscay. The girls went shopping, apparently for everything judging from the number of bags and boxes that they brought out. We stashed the purchases in the car except for what I assumed were bathing suits and towels. We headed on down to the beach. Janice just stopped and looked out at the Atlantic Ocean.

"Do you remember this" I asked.

"A bit" she said "but the reality is so much better."

She and Dawn went to change, and I went down and staked out a good spot. They showed up, and I was speechless. Dawn looked incredible in a very flattering and tiny two piece. Janice looked cute in a racing style one piece that came up the middle of the back so her stubs weren't constricted. We swam a bit and then just flaked out on the towels. Dawn showed Janice how to put on sun screen and explained its purpose.

After a while Janice looked up from her book and said "what is the purpose of this."

"Relaxation" I answered, "on occasion you go and do something you enjoy that has no real purpose. You take a break from your worries and troubles. Afterwards your spirit is refreshed and you perform your job better."

"I thought that was the purpose of sex?"

I thought that Dawn was going to turn purple. "There is much more to sex than mere relaxation" I answered.

"Like what?"

I went on to explain the physical expression of emotions and how sex fit into all of that. Janice observed many couples on the beach and finally asked, "Are the two of you in love?"

"Yes" Dawn answered.

"How do you know?"

Dawn tried to compare it to knowing whether you were left or right handed. Between the swimming, sun and Janice's constant questions, the day flew by and we were quite relaxed. We listened to the radio on the drive back. Dawn and I disagreed on the station.

Janice looked shocked "you're in love, and yet you disagree on things".

"Of course" Dawn said "being in love has very little to do with the things you agree or disagree about. We are still two people, with individual likes and dislikes and opinions."

Janice digested this while we finished the drive to the academy.

I asked her to join Dawn and myself after dinner to watch us work out with the new slayers. I told her that she could learn a lot. The trainees would be angry and try to take that anger out on us tonight, when things were more in their favor. Dawn and I helped her unpack and Dawn helped her get her wardrobe sorted. When she got back to our room we showered together; we even found time to soap off. After dinner, we faced the trainees again, one on one. As I told Janice, they were obviously angry about their treatment the night before. They wore themselves out with mindless attack, until they were so tired they could easily be disarmed. Buffy chewed on them about beating themselves by fighting stupidly. We then worked two on two. You could tell that Dawn and I had fought together, because our support for each other was instant and seamless. The trainees had improved by the end of the session; fighting was their ouvre after all. Faith called training early; the funeral service for Sam was tomorrow. Riley had agreed to bury her at the academy, so she would be a reminder to the slayers as to why they fight. On our way back to our rooms I asked Janice to write down what had been good and bad about the day. She agreed and we all went to bed.

The service was simple and passionate. Everyone there knew what it was like to put your life on the line; and even if you didn't dwell on the possible outcomes, you knew that any day could be your last. I was surprised that they asked me to officiate; I suppose I was as close as they could get to a chaplain. I asked Janice to summarize what she would learn about anger and grief in the last two days.

Since there wasn't anything scheduled for that day, I went over to the studio and worked out a bit with the 'Remnants' to make sure my adequate rhythm guitar had not slipped to inadequate. We were working on the progression for a new song, when Faith walked in. No-one was expecting her, but hey, what else did we have to do. So we all worked out together; I noticed that she kept picking depressing songs. Knowing Faith as I do, it wasn't hard to tell that something was up. She tried to escape after practice, but I didn't allow that.

"Hey smiley, wait up."

"Not now Ian; OK".

"Sorry honeysuckle, no other time."

She turned and her eyes looked wounded "what the hell is it?" She just glared at me, her arms crossed on her chest.

"I need two favors, big ones."

"I'm listening."

"I need someone to tutor Janice; you know, be her friend, teach her about behavior, answer a billion annoying questions."

"And you want me to ask B because you're afraid she'll laugh in your face?"

"No dummy, I want you to do it. I know you have your hands full, and what I'm asking isn't fair to you; but I know you better than Buffy and frankly I trust you more."

The look on her face was priceless and heartbreaking at the same time. It was as though she couldn't believe what she had just heard. I realized then, just how much she idolized Buffy, and then someone says he trusts her more than her idol, it can pack quite a wallop.

"You trust me with someone like what you are? I mean folks like you (she waved her hands at the sky) actually trust me with something this huge."

"Totally, just don't try to teach her to drink, and don't pass on some of your more colorful vocabulary please."

She gapped at me, then catching the joke laughed until I thought she might stroke out. "OK, I'll do favor number one, what's number two."

"A workout with steel."

"Cool"

A few minutes later, we were in the training room, chest protectors on, and swords in our hands. Faith could fight with either hand, just as I could, but we only had one blade each. She had thought to lock the doors first, after all you don't want someone to bust in on you at a bad time. Anyway, we went at it. As I suspected, she definitely had some issues to work out, because she attacked me furiously. I could not believe how fast she was moving, her arm was a blur. Fortunately I had been working with steel pretty consistently, so I was more familiar and comfortable with it. I was blocking a lot and countering when I could, when I saw my opening. I blocked a thrust of hers to my left, instead of right, and spinning in, used my left wrist to block her sword arm, just long enough for my blade to be at her neck.

"Bang" I said in my lamest wild west voice, "I got ya pardner".

She just began to cry, which was the other reason I was glad she had locked the doors. I just slid to the mats with her in my arms and held her until her racking sobs were through.

"God, I'm an idiot" she husked out.

"No" I replied "you're human."

"You knew this would happen?"

I nodded, "between the funeral and Riley hanging out with Buffy a lot, I suspected you needed this".

"What does the funeral have to do with it?"

"It reminded you of your mortality, but even worse it reminded you of their mortality."

"What do you mean?"

All those girls you care about (I waved an arm that tried to encompass the world) but never let on that you do; any of them could be dead tomorrow. And that possibility just eats at your guts. That's why I asked you to watch over Janice. Buffy cares about the world; you care about everyone that makes it up."

"Thanks Ian"

"Hey, that's how the world works, you help me, I help you."

She planted a kiss on my forehead, "Thanks" she said, as serious as I had ever seen her.

"It was my honor" I replied.

We got up, straightened up and went out to face the world.

I went to find Buffy, even though I wanted Faith to be Janice's mentor, I wanted Buffy to teach her combat. I found her talking to Riley.

I greeted them both, then asked Buffy to take care of Janice's combat training. She agreed and both of them thanked me for the service that morning. Now that the arrangements had been made, I went to see Janice.

I told her of the arrangements, and asked her to keep an eye on Buffy and Faith's relationship. I knew that Riley's presence would be disruptive, but I also knew it was needed. I just didn't want it to cost them their friendship. As I was leaving, I handed her a diary and asked her to keep it up to date, so that she could learn from it. "Writing crystallizes the thought, it forces you to cut through the irrelevant". She agreed and I went looking for Dawn.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and packing. I explained I was worried about Faith and Buffy's friendship with the presence of Riley. Dawn pointed out that should be strong enough to survive this. I countered that it was still rebuilding. Well we disagreed on that score, but we did find some things that we did agree on. The next day, we said goodbye and were off.


	7. The Diary

A/N This chapter is a bit of a departure for me. It's the first non-Ian POV. I hope you like it.

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 7

Sept. 16

Ian and Dawn left yesterday. Ian told me to write down what happens so I can learn. Actually I do not see the logic in that, but as he is senior to me, I will do what he says. Faith introduced herself to me and explained that other than combat, I was to go to her with any questions that I had. I was surprised that Ian had chosen her, but I suppose he had his reasons. She suggested that I move into the dorm with the other girls. She said it would help me fit in better. I agreed and she helped move my things to the dorm. She said to expect some questions about who I was; and that I should answer them completely. I explained that a previous Seraph had been killed by slayers, so I might choose to move back out. She said 'that's cool' (reminder, look up 'cool' in a slang dictionary). Once I got settled she went with me to meet Buffy. Buffy ran me through a basic workout to see what skills I had and what I needed. She pointed out that my strength and endurance suck (also look up suck). I said that I could augment them. She knew that but then pointed out that the stronger I was, the less power I would have to use to boost my strength, power I could use for other things. Buffy showed me where the gym is and gave me a schedule of weightlifting. I'm not thrilled by this, but it should help. I was told to go for a run, and then work on the reading list that Ian left for me. I like reading but running sounds boring. I was getting ready to go, when Faith popped her head in as asked 'what's up'? 'The sky' I answered. She found this amusing, but I wasn't trying to be funny. She ran with me and she talked about her life as a singer. I actually learned a lot from the talk. Anyway, I got back met the slayer trainees and read.

Sept. 18

I am not thrilled with the dorm, but it is instructional. I told the girls who and what I was. A couple didn't believe me, but that's OK. Weightlifting sucks (new word), but running is OK. I find myself liking both Buffy and Faith, a little surprising since most of the trainees like one and hate the other; although which one they like and hate varies. I asked why, but the answers were confusing. I believe I understand 'bitch' as a derogatory comment, but 'skank' and 'hoe' are total mysteries (what's so bad about a garden tool anyway). Combat training is OK. I said I prefer to argue, Buffy said that sometimes it's easier to kill than convince. Humans confuse me a lot.

Sept. 22

I now have a nick-name. Faith decided to call me 'Little J'; she said Janice sounded too stuffy. Once Faith started, everyone followed; partially, I believe, because I'm the youngest here. I asked Buffy about the need for nick-names. She said that sometimes a persons name just doesn't fit their personality, so friends come up with names that suit them better. For example Buffy is not her real name, her true first name is Elizabeth. I asked her why she thought 'Little J' was better than 'Janice'; she said that Janice sounded too uptight, I was becoming more relaxed and the name no longer fit. The style of combat I'm learning from Buffy is more circumspect and stealthy. Faith tends to be too direct and just charges in. I guess the nick-name means they like me. I'm surprised.

Sept 25

Two of the girls are sleeping together. I was tempted to ask if they were in love, but I didn't. I asked Faith instead. She told me it was probably urges and not love. I didn't understand. She tried to explain the difference between sex for physical release and sex as an expression of love. She went on to say that she had a lot of sex, but hadn't really loved anyone. I was surprised. I told her that she was an exceptional person, someone was surely interested in her. The problem, she explained, was that she had trouble committing because of her past. This made me sad, she had the capacity for love, but chose not to allow it. Later, I asked Buffy if she had been in love. She said yes. I asked her if she loved Riley. She got a little tongue-tied. She explained that Riley had been a love of her past. I asked how you fell out of love. She got a little more incoherent, and finally just attacked me. Love is very confusing.

Sept. 27

We went out to a club. It was more of this relaxation stuff. I had never been to a club, so far as I can remember I had never danced. Faith came over to work on my make-up. I asked her if I was supposed to have sex after dancing. She laughed so hard I thought she would choke. She asked where I had gotten that idea. I told her that several of the girls had been discussing the possibility and they had all been wearing make-up. Faith assured me that the make-up was just so I fit in. For an outfit, she suggested a very abbreviated skirt along with a very tight shirt and a little shoulder wrap so my wing anchors would not be visible. I was able to move freely enough, so I didn't mind. The club was very loud. Faith took me out to the dance floor and tried to teach me how to dance. She said listen to the rhythm and move my body the way my instincts said to move. She said it was kind of a subconscious thing. I had observed a bit and kind of followed Faith. It felt good. I closed my eyes and visualized how my body should be moving and just let go. When I opened my eyes, there were a lot of guys around me. I was a bit intimidated, but Faith just said it was because I was a great dancer. I heard the word 'hot' used several times. That was true, I could feel my body sweating, so I went to get some water. I was sitting there drinking when a man walked up and asked me to dance, I assume that he meant with him. I didn't know what to say, fortunately Faith walked up and put her arms around me, as though we were a couple. The man went away. She apologized for leaving me alone, and explained that she had acted like we were a couple to chase the guy away. I thanked her for caring, I then asked her what music this was. She asked if I liked it, I said that I did. She told me it was the 'Chemical Brothers' and she seemed pleased. I asked her why and she said that Ian has horrible taste in music and she was afraid that it was my kind and not just him. The fact that I liked this proved to her that Ian was a nice guy, but a musical doofus. (look up doofus). I'm glad that Ian had Faith watch over me.

Oct 1

Buffy and I fought for half an hour without her scoring a hit on me. That's the longest time ever. She said that my weapons work was top notch, so we started working on hand to hand. I didn't do so well in that. It is difficult for me to strike a human being; so I am reluctant to do so. I also worked a bit with Riley today. He is teaching me strategy. After the lesson he suggested that I learn chess. He said it is a game that helps you learn. Whatever works. After everything I asked him if he was missing his old life. He said no, that there were too many memories. I asked if they were all bad. He said no, why would you think that. I told him that if he didn't want to remember something it was because it was bad. He said it was just painful because of the loss of his wife. This I understood. He then asked me about being a Seraph. I explained as best I could; my memories of my prior life are so limited. He asked if I thought what I was doing was worth it. I told him of course. He didn't look like he was convinced. I started reading 'The Lord of the Rings' after dinner. I sometimes wish elves were real.

Oct 3

Chess is fun, especially when I win. A couple of the trainees play, and we had a little tournament. I finished second, but I've only been playing for two days. I finished 'LoR'. I thought Frodo was a 'dipwad' (I learned that word from Faith) but Eowyn was cool. She didn't let expectations keep her down. I worked out with both Buffy and Riley with weapons today. Even with both of them they only got one hit on me in 30 minutes. Hand to hand is coming slowly. I'm going shopping tomorrow with Faith. She said we needed bonding time. I wonder if I should bring glue. Also, Buffy has a second name for me, although she only uses it with Riley. She calls me 'Anya lite'. I wonder who Anya was or is.

Oct 6

Shopping with Faith was fun. We went to a few shops for shoes and stuff, then we looked for underwear. I was surprised at all the different styles and fabrics. Faith said I should find a better bra, but with my wing anchors only a sports bra really works. When we were trying things on, I noticed a scar on Faith's belly, I asked her what had caused it because I thought slayers didn't scar. She told me that Buffy had done it to her, that they had been enemies at the time. This really shocked me. Later, over lunch, I asked her about all of that. She got a pained expression on her face but told me an interesting story. I could not believe what she had done. What struck me, though, was how truly sorry she was about the past. I asked her if Riley being here had sort of brought all that back. She looked surprised but nodded. I asked if that was why she seemed so sad most of the time. That really seemed to shock her. I guess she didn't realize that anyone could tell. Over our nightly chess game, I asked Riley about Faith. He muttered something about a leopard not changing its spots. Despite what she's done he still hasn't forgiven her. I decided that Riley is a bit of a putz (another word from Faith).

Oct 8

I talked to Buffy after our workout today. I asked her who Anya was. She explained that Anya was a vengeance demon that had died helping to prevent agents of the First from taking over the Earth. I thought that was weird, a demon should be helping not stopping an apocalypse. Buffy explained that demons were like people, some were better than others. She went on about Spike, someone I had heard of, and how he was making amends for his life of evil. She reminded me to judge by deeds, not origins. Later, in the dorm shower, a girl asked if she could kiss me. I had never kissed anyone, so far as I know, so I said OK. She put her lips on mine, it felt funny. She pulled back and said I needed to kiss back. I asked how. We tried it again, with me moving my lips a bit. It felt better, but it felt weird kissing a girl. I thanked her for teaching me but said I felt odd kissing her. She didn't seem too upset, and said I had guts for trying (look up 'guts', I don't believe she meant internal organs). I asked Faith, the next day, about kissing. She asked why I was curious, so I explained the encounter the night before. She said it probably felt weird because I was straight. I did not understand. She then said I was most likely heterosexual. This I understood. The next time I'll try kissing a boy.

Oct 9

I could tell Faith was down again today. I tried to talk to her during and after our run, but she would not talk. I had left her alone in the past, but this time I decided to force the issue. I followed her to band practice. I went inside and was shocked to see her surrounded by demons, I charged in there ready to protect her. The demons pulled back, and Faith turned and stopped me. She explained to me that this was her band. She thanked me for being willing to protect her. I asked if I could listen in. She said OK. Part of the way through, I was looking around and found some wooden pipes. Somehow they seemed familiar. I picked one up and played along with the song they were currently working on. They finished and Faith came down, lets hear it again, Little J. I played again, and got some looks of admiration from the band. I guess I could play. I asked Faith what was her problem. She was just silent. So I asked if she and Buffy had had a falling out. She shot me a glance, I'm not sure she said. I asked if she had ever invited Buffy to practice. She looked surprised, you mean ask B to help out. Why not, you have this area of your life that she's not a part of; at least give her the chance. It felt weird giving Faith advice, but I believed it was the right thing to do.

Oct 11

Buffy and I are now unofficial members of the band. She jumped at Faith's request and is now the percussionist. Clem (who is a really nice guy for a demon) will still play the drums, but anything else is Buffy territory. Apparently I can play just about any wind instrument (as long as it has a reed), so I am now 'sax girl'(and yes I've already heard bad jokes about it). Buffy and I also provide backing vocals when needed. It's neat to see them together. They can almost communicate without any words at all, they just look and exchange a word or two, and they are on the same page. I guess if I'm gonna be in a rock-n-roll band, I need a new look. I found out Buffy is going into town in a few days. I asked to come along; it will give me a chance to talk to her about Riley. Right now he's just floundering. I hope I can help him out like I did Faith and Buffy.

Oct 13

My life has taken on a new twist here. I now seem to be the counselor and sympathetic ear to the entire dorm of slayers. Somehow I just know who is having problems and I go and talk to them. Once in a while the girl will tell me to buzz off, but usually they open up to me. It weirded me out so much that I actually put a call in to Ian. He did not sound surprised at all at this turn of events. He told me that I was just feeling the pull of my vocation, and that soon I would not take 'buzz off' for an answer; that I would be incapable of not helping. Scary when you think about it. Anyway, I told him to say HI to Dawn for me. He said he would. And that he would see me in about a month. He also suggested that I give the 'Harry Potter' books a try. I hope they're better that the Charles Dickens junk I've been slogging through. You could edit 80 out of these books and not miss a darn thing. The more I read, the more it seems that if a book is clearly written and has an interesting plot, critics hate it. Nothing makes sense on this plane, even literature.

Oct 16

Faith's birthday is coming up and I want to do something for her. I asked Buffy and she gave me a few ideas, I also got a couple from the guys in the band; except from Whistler; the guy can only talk in riddles and its really annoying. I finally settled on a couple of things. When Buffy went into town, I bought a couple of things and got my hair cut. It looks better shorter. Anyway I hope Faith likes her surprises.

Oct 18

I gave her a present at breakfast like everyone else. I got her a pair of earrings that were skull and crossbones; I thought they looked like her. She seemed embarrassed by the attention. After my morning run, I went and prepared for her afternoon surprise. When

Faith walked in for band practice; my hair had been waved, I was wearing bright red lipstick, black eyeliner, leather pants and an old 'Rolling Stones' shirt. Faith was speechless. Buffy took one look at the pair of us and doubled over laughing. Faith just had this huge smile on her face. Buffy calmed down for a moment and told Faith that Faith had corrupted humans and demons and now she was corrupting angels. Faith just turned to her and said hey, the kid has taste B. Practice was a ball, all of the guys were calling me 'mini-me'. I didn't understand the reference, but everyone kept laughing. After diner and my chess game with Riley I went to Faith's room. She said come in when I knocked, her face lit up when she saw me. She jokingly asked me if I wanted some more fashion tips. I said no and got a bit serious. She noticed and asked me what was up. I said I had a favor to ask. She just raised her eyebrows and said nothing. I said that I didn't have anything like a family, that what I could remember of my original family wasn't good. I then looked her in the eye and asked if she would be my sister. That really seemed to rock her. Her eyes got wide, but she only asked me if I was sure. I said I realized it would be a pain for her, dragging me around, but that I could think of no one I would rather have as family. She looked away, and thought a bit, then she just nodded. She was still looking away, but I hugged her anyway and thanked her. She straightened a bit and held me, I could feel her shaking a bit, and I believe that she was crying. I found myself doing the same. I have friends, now I have family.

Oct 20

Riley has been extra broody lately. He's been helping teach the girls strategy, but other than that and our chess game, I don't see him around much. I asked Buffy, but she could not tell me what he's up to most of the time. I'm afraid that he's feeling kind of useless. I think I need to take a day and see what he does. I saw my first movie today. It was about these toys that were alive. Some of the girls thought it was boring, but I was enchanted.

Oct 22

I asked Riley what kind of movies he liked during our evening chess game. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and said that he liked silly comedies, like the 'Three Stooges'. I have never heard of them, but I'm interested in trying. I tried to draw him out a bit more, but he became lost in thought. I wonder if he was thinking about watching movies with his wife. It is difficult to talk to him because I don't know the relationship that they had. Was it love or something short of that. Maybe he feels guilty for not missing her more; or maybe he misses her so much that he can't properly function. I wish feelings were like math, one answer, cut and dried.

Oct 25

I'm still trying to figure out Riley. I asked him about the past, with him and Buffy and Faith. He actually talked for a while. The things he said about Faith surprised me, but I tried to keep a poker face (another Faith expression). After he was done, I thanked him for being so open. He seemed happy, like it was stuff that he had wanted to tell for a while and finally had the chance. Later, I asked Faith about the whole episode. She was very open both about what had happened and about how she regretted it. I pointed out that she couldn't have been that bad if she had tried to save those people in the church. She tried to pass it off as just slayer instincts, but I wasn't buying. I asked her about her favorite movies and she said she liked an actor named Jackie Chan, who made movies about fighting. I told her that that sounded like her. She laughed.

Oct 28

I had my first kiss with a guy. A few of us had gone into town and went to the movies. It was something romantic and funny. Anyway after the movie we went to a club. I was just dancing with the group, when suddenly there was a guy there next to me. It was weird, I looked at him and my belly got all fluttery, like whether or not he liked me was important. He and I started dancing together. A slow song came on and we were in each others arms. His face was really close to mine so I just kissed him. He seemed surprised that I had kissed him and not the other way around. He kissed back, and I realized why everyone makes such a big deal out of it. It was way different then kissing the girl back in the dorm. So the music is playing and we are just kissing on the dance floor and I start to feel flushed. We go to sit down and start chatting, when I realize that this guy is an idiot. He couldn't find east with a sunrise and a compass. It kind of hurt, really reacting to him and then feeling let down because I had been attracted to a 'dipwad'. Fortunately I saw Buffy at another table and I explained that I needed to go talk to her. He seemed disappointed but said it was OK. I told Buffy about it and she chuckled and told me that I had just discovered the difference between love and lust. I thought about that, I had had lusty thoughts, but I could never be in love with a guy like that. Ah well, at least he was a good kisser.

Oct 31

Halloween. This is such a cool holiday. We decided to have a big party at the academy. We were told to dress up, so I dressed as Faith again. Most of the girls hadn't seen my Faith get-up and thought it was cool. Buffy and Faith got made up as vampires which I thought was neat. Even Riley showed up, dressed as a medieval count, he looked very handsome. The nearby town had been invited and quite a few people showed up. We had hidden the weapons so everyone thought it was just an exclusive girls school. The guys in the band even made an appearance, folks who didn't know then thought they just had great costumes. I was keeping an eye on Riley. I saw him dance a bit with various trainees, and even once with Buffy, but suddenly I realized that he had slipped out. I extended my senses and realized where he was. I decided to talk to him about it in a couple of days. Meanwhile, the party was fun. I managed to kiss another guy, Faith joked that I was turning into a tramp. I laughed and punched her in the arm, surprisingly this just made her laugh harder. It was a fun night.

Nov 1

I talked to Ian again. I told him about Riley at the party. He asked me what I thought. I said he was feeling guilty because he didn't miss his wife as much as he thought he should. Ian said that was most likely the case. He asked what I was going to do about it. I said that I didn't know. He told me to go with my instincts; then broke the connection. I was hoping for more help. During our chess game, I asked Riley if he wanted to see a movie tomorrow. I could tell that he wanted to say no, but he said yes. Hopefully, I can use it to get him to open up.

Nov 3

We saw a movie called 'Pleasantville' yesterday. I didn't understand all of it (I lack some of the cultural references), but I did like it. I saw it as a metaphor for striving to become complete, not just one dimensional. I asked Riley what he thought. He said that to him the message was that change is inevitable, and you can't change back. I agreed, and pointed out that change in one, ripples out and effects all. He was pretty quiet after that. I hope he will open up a bit more. I want to help, but he isn't making it easy.

Nov 6

I've been sparring against the trainees, Buffy or Riley up to now. Today I sparred against Faith. I was sooooo nervous. I did my best to remain calm, but she could tell I was uneasy. Her speed was incredible, as was her strength. I tried to remember what Buffy had taught me, but I was so intimidated that I could remember nothing. I was ashamed of my performance. Faith told me not to worry, I'd do better tomorrow. Buffy agreed with her. Surprisingly she told me that I had all the physical skills, I now only needed to become used to them. I guess that means that I spar against Faith everyday from now on. I've got to remember to go to the bathroom before the next session.

Nov 8

Riley is becoming more withdrawn. He never shows much emotion any more. Any time he comes close, he just runs away. I don't know what is up with him anymore. Maybe Ian would have some ideas. I've been sparring against Faith. Since the first time, I've done much better. I haven't scored a hit on her yet, but I can hold her off for at least twenty minutes. She says that I should be concentrating on defense anyway. After our sparring session, Faith and I just lazed around in her room, listening to music and talking. It was fun just hanging out and doing nothing. I asked Faith about her time in prison. She told me a bit and then said something cool; she pointed at her head and said that the true prison was there. It took a second but I got what she said. Anyway I'm glad she got out of both of them.

Nov 10

I have an idea about Riley. We were having our nightly chess game in his room when Faith popped in with a question for me. Riley went berserk. He started yelling at Faith to get the #$ out of his room; and never set foot in there again. Faith didn't say anything, she just nodded and left (I was astounded at her control). It was the first bit of passion that I had seen out of him. I also realized that Faith could look a lot like Sam with just some slight changes in her make-up and hair style. I was thinking that she would get Riley to finally express himself, to excise whatever was eating at him. Anyway Ian should be back soon. I want to wait until he is here to try my idea.

Nov 11

Ian and Dawn are gonna be back tomorrow. I can hardly wait. I was so stoked that I suggested I spar against both Buffy and Faith. I could not believe how fast I was moving, the sword was acting like an extension of me. It felt great. I could not believe that I was never hit and I managed to score a hit on Buffy. We stopped and Faith just gave me a huge hug, then she twitted Buffy on being hit when she hadn't. Buffy just said it was me playing favorites. Anyway, they both said I was ready to return to my calling, and not just because of the fighting, because I was helping all of the trainees. I just wish I had been able to help Riley, but I know that I can't really help someone if they don't want it. I hope I sleep tonight.


	8. The Proof of the Pudding

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 8

Dawn and I returned in mid November. I had spoken with Janice a couple of times since leaving, but I was not prepared for what I saw. She looked like any normal fifteen year old girl. A bit of make-up, a new hairstyle and a lot more confidence than I had seen in her even before the incident. There was nothing left of the shy, retiring girl that she had been. The change was obvious from the minute we arrived. I was just coming to myself when I heard someone shout"Ian"; and immediately I was hit by a human torpedo.

"I've felt you coming for the last five minutes, I thought you'd never get here."

She greeted Dawn with equal enthusiasm. Then she picked up our bags and escorted us to our room. All the while chattering on about the trainees, and movies and clothes and music and gossip. I was speechless; Faith had done an incredible job.

When we got to our room, Dawn asked where the chosen two were.

"Band practice", Janice answered. She explained how Buffy was now a part of the 'Remnants'.I realized that alot had happened while we were away. We were getting our stuff organized and, when I could get a word in edgewise, asked Janice if we could have a private conversation. Dawn went to find her sister and Janice and I went to her room.

I remembered, from an earlier conversation, that she had learned to play chess. I asked her to set up the board. I figured we could discuss all we needed to over a game or two.

"Best out of three" she suggested.

I agreed and she set up the board. I let her have white. She moved and I asked "What was your favorite book?"

"Actually it was a two book set by Stephen Donaldson called 'Mordant's Need'

I nodded, knowing the story. "What was so appealing about these books?"

"I could really identify with Terisa. She didn't know what she was or what power she had. She discovered these things and then used them to help. I guess I saw a lot of myself in her."

I could see how she would identify with such a heroine. We played in silence for a while, then she spoke up.

"Ian, what's your favorite book?"

'Winters Tale' by Mark Helprin I answered.

"Why?"

"I like the idea that time is not a constant. In the book, he never tries to explain it, he simply treats time as plastic, bendable."

"So, why do you find that so neat?"

I chuckled "Dawn says I was born fifty years too late. I like Black and White movies and Jazz and other old stuff; I guess the idea of time being flexible is a cool explanation for that."

She laughed.

"What's the most important lesson that you've learned here?"

She thought a bit "to really listen to people, not only what they say but how they say it and what they don't say."

"Your calling is becoming obvious, sister, that is a very wise lesson."

She beamed a great smile, then smile widening said "Check."

The endgame limited conversation to several checks, one checkmate and a cry of 'Bully'. We set up the board again and we spoke of dancing and kissing and such things. I laughed at her stories and told a few of my own. I could tell that something was coming, she was suddenly nervous.

"Ian, could you tell me about Dawn. I know she's not fully human, but what is she and how did you two meet?"

So I told her the story, including all of my hopes and fears about Dawn. How even today, I didn't quite feel worthy of her. It felt right telling Janice all of these things because I knew I could trust her with the depths of my soul. In a way, she was me.

When I finished, she nodded and said "that's sweet; checkmate, by the way." She howled with laughter at the incredulous expression on my face.

I fixed her with a glare and said "watch yourself, little girl." That really ruffled her feathers. Consequently, in the third game her opening game was poor and by the time she realized that she was in trouble, it was too late. With a sigh, she resigned.

"Cheater" she said, "you deliberately made me mad, so I would play poorly."

"That's not cheating, that is taking advantage of your opponents weakness; remember age and cunning will always overcome youth and enthusiasm."

"Whatever you say granpaw."

"Watch yourself missy."

She just stuck her tongue out at me.

I asked her about Faith and Buffy. She filled me in on their story. I was happy that things were going well for them. I asked about Riley; and was surprised to see a grimace of dislike flash across her face. I just raised an eyebrow, knowing what that flash meant. She went on to say that he still refused to forgive Faith although we both found it significant that she was the only person that seemed to rouse any passion in him at all. Janice carried on about all of the things that Faith had done for Riley, and how he still treated her poorly.

"Maybe Dawn can get through to him" I suggested "they've known each other a long time, he probably trusts her more than he does us." She just shook her head. I got up from the board "well sister, you seem to be ready to go back in the field, lets see how adequate your defense is".

"I was hoping you'd ask" she said, almost bouncing off the walls with enthusiasm.

Mentally my eyebrows went up, but I said nothing. On the way out she picked up her CD player; explaining that she liked to listen to music while she worked out. I didn't mind. We went into the training room and while she set up her player, I got two wooded swords down from the wall. I tossed one to her. She bent down and turned on her player and what came out was the kind of music that I put asterisks around. I winced and she laughed.

"Faith said your taste in music sucks, I just had to find out for myself."

I gave her a tight grin, saluted with my sword and said "defend yourself."

We went at it. Faith and I once fought for two and a half hours, and I only won because she finally tired out. This match left that one in the dust. I started out tentatively, just seeing how she reacted, she did well and I slowly increased my speed. She matched me. Her technique was extraordinary, weaving an unbreakable wall with her blade. Her forte was definitely defense, her offensive efforts were fairly straightforward, but her defense was fluid and innovative. After the first hour, I started getting tricky. She matched every trick, every feint, every attempt to throw her off guard. We had started to draw a crowd, and when I had a chance to look, it seemed like everyone was there, even Riley. I even felt the tickle of some higher awareness. I thought that I had her near the end of the second hour, but suddenly she's coming at me with not one but two swords, one for each hand. I was blocking and dodging frantically, until I was close to the wall and was able to further arm myself. What was astonishing about this was that there was no let up. The intensity kept building and building; neither one of us backing off, or backing down. We had both brought our A games and we weren't giving anything away. In the middle of the third hour I discovered a flaw. Her back foot shifted out before a high right hand slash. We had given up on using two weapons, because one was tiring enough, and despite our angelic selves fatigue was becoming an issue. I waited; finally I saw the saw the foot go out and caught her sword in a bind as she slashed, disarming her. I was between her and the weapons, so she had to give in. She stood silently, head down, believing that she had failed. Her chest was heaving like a bellows and her hair was hiding her face. The room was silent except for the breathing. I touched the awareness and made a request. It was granted. I slowly walked to the wall of weapons and took down a steel practice sword. As I pulled it off the wall it exploded with a silent eldritch glow; silver flames running over the weapon, almost obscuring it. I went to her and stood in front of her with the flaming sword in my left hand, with my right I raised her chin and looked into those deep brown eyes. I had been correct in thinking that she had been crying. She flinched from the glow of the sword, believing that she was to be punished in some way for what she thought of as failure.

"Do not cry, little sister" I said, "I would be honored to have you beside me in any fight against any foe."

She shook her head, as though she couldn't believe what I was saying. "But I lost" she said in a small voice.

"No little sister" I said, shaking my head, "you won". "You won the hearts and admiration of all that know you. You won the respect of your peers and you won the battle against giving in. The outcome of this match is insignificant when measured against such victories."

I knelt in front of her and held the sword to her, hilt first. "You are truly worthy of this."

She really saw the sword for the first time. The hilt was golden and fit perfectly in her hand. The blade was silver, mirror smooth and shiny. It was light, supple and perfectly balanced. Where the hilt and blade merged, was the symbol of the Archangel Michael, the warrior. She looked at the sword, then at me, then back at the sword. Timidly she reached out her hand and grasped the hilt.

"Thank you", was all she got out before dissolving into tears of joy. Not surprising to me, Faith was there to catch her when her knees started to buckle, murmuring "I'm so proud" over and over.

Someone started to applaud and soon the whole room shook with cheers and applause. The trainees rushed into the middle of the room, yelling and cheering. Janice was the center of this mob, receiving the congratulations of her fellow warriors.


	9. Riley vs the Truth

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 9

We decided to stay for a couple of day, just hang out and relax. I had to go and take care of an emergency, but it was easy and quickly resolved. When I got back, Dawn had gone to the beach with Janice, so I found the chosen two. I thanked Buffy and Faith profusely for the job that they had done with Janice, and asked if there was anything I could do to help them out.

"Give Riley a brain transplant" Faith said. Buffy shot her a look, but said nothing.

"So he still hasn't realized that you've changed" I asked.

Both slayers shook their heads. I sighed, "I'll see what I can do about that, meanwhile, anything else."

They asked me to work on a couple of songs with them and we had fun amending (butchering) some classic rock. Eventually, they had things to attend to so I retired to the Library. I thought about looking for Riley, but I wanted to talk to Janice and Dawn first.

I could feel them coming back and went to meet them. I couldn't believe it when they arrived. The showed up in matching thongs. Dawn was a bit daring, so I wasn't too surprised but Janice being that self confident really brought home to me the job that Faith had done. I decided to clown it a bit; so when they came to themselves I jumped down Dawn's throat for corrupting my sister. She just pointed to Janice and said "it was her idea".

She sputtered a bit as I rounded on her, "and you, trying to seduce every teenage boy in northern Spain. What would the Archangels have to say about your current outfit?"

She wasn't sure how to take this, but Dawn dropped her a wink, so Janice stuck her tongue out at me and started back to her room, putting an extra wiggle in her hips.

Not wanting to allow this, I quickly grabbed Dawn's towel and snapped Janice's left butt cheek with it. She whirled around and glared at me. I just smiled back. She continued to walk away, rubbing her offended anatomy and muttering about 'mean old farts'. I asked her to meet me in my room when she was properly dressed. She just nodded.

On the way to our room, I asked Dawn what her overall impression of Janice was.

She said that she thought Janice ready for the field. I tended to agree, but I thought one last test was in order. Dawn changed into something a bit more appropriate and when Janice showed up; I asked them both about Riley.

I asked Dawn how he and Sam were earlier and Janice what she thought of him now. Dawn said one significant thing, and that was that Sam was pretty much calling the shots back in Sunnydale. With this information, Janice was better able to tell me where he was now. I mulled over the facts, and came to a very surprising conclusion. I explained it to Dawn and Janice. Dawn was incredulous at first but then nodded, as though it answered a lot of questions. I asked Janice when her nightly chess game was so Dawn and I could search Riley's room. We resolved to wait and check our conclusions. In the meantime we had a fun discussion about music and my apparent lack of taste in it. At least some things never change. Eventually we went to dinner and then Janice left with Riley for their nightly game.

Dawn and I went into his room; she searched while I checked for telltales and listened into Janice so I knew when he would be coming. It didn't take long to find what was there. Our suspicions were confirmed, now the only problem was how to confront him.

We let ourselves out moments before Janice let us know that their game had ended.

Dawn and I went back to our room and discussed how to approach Riley on this matter. We came up with an opening gambit, and I decided to wing it from there. I extended my awareness and found Riley exactly where I expected him to be. I walked up as he was looking at his wife's grave.

"So, you loved Buffy but married Faith."

He turned, looking wildly about, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Riley, east coast, no family, aggressive, brunet, do you want me to go on?"

He was shaking his head, but I could tell that he was trying to digest what I was saying and finding a bit too much of the truth for his liking. "Shut up" he muttered.

"I've seen pictures, they're close enough to be sisters, were they related?"

His shoulders slumped; "not that I was able to determine, but the thought did cross my mind. Who all is aware of this", he did not have to define what 'this' was.

"Me, Dawn and Janice, we were worried about you. You find a substitute, but then on the heels of losing her you're faced with the original and the knowledge that a relationship will never happen. It's a bad situation."

He just nodded, he was facing away from me so I could not read his expression, but his body language told me all I needed to know. "I could tell you to get over it and move on, but you already know that. All I will tell you is that in time, it will get easier."

"You guarantee that" he asked.

"Absolutely" I said, "Scouts honor".

He looked at me with a quizzical expression, "you were a boy scout?"

"At one time; yeah; I just didn't get too far into it, before, well you know."

He nodded.

"So, you OK?"

"No" he answered "but I'll be five by five one of these days."

I left him there, having given him a lot to ponder. When I got back to the main house, Faith was all bent out of shape because Krelvin had to leave the band for a clan war or some such thing.

"Where am I supposed to find a bass player on short notice that will actually be good and able to cope with the band?"

I had an idea and whispered it to Dawn; she gave me a shocked look and then, slowly smiled. "Leave it to us Faith, we'll find a replacement" she said.

Faith looked a bit skeptical but just said "remember, good and flexible."

Once that was resolved, a bunch of us sat down to watch 'Fellowship of the Ring'. I asked Janice how it compared to the book; she said it was good, but noticed that Frodo kept dropping his sword. She said that it confirmed his "dipwad' status. She did think that the Boromir character came off better in the movie than the book, and that he was cute. I laughed and with Dawn, went to bed. I looked back and saw Janice arguing with a couple of the trainees that thought Frodo was a hottie, and were offended that Janice thought he was anything less than that.


	10. Visiting Cleveland

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 10

It wasn't a good night for sleep. I became aware of someone approaching our room. I sat up and woke up Dawn just as Buffy burst into our room.

"We just got a call from Wood, Cleveland's getting wiggy on us."

"How bad" I asked.

"Hellmouthy, apocalypse type of bad. There's three slayers in town, but only one of them is trained. We need to get there ASAP."

Mentally I put in a call to Janice. I asked her to find out if we could personally take part. After that I gave Buffy a verbal access code. "There's a Vatican jet at La Corruna that'll take fifteen people anywhere you need to go. You could be in Cleveland in under ten hours."

"What about you guys" Buffy asked.

I held up my hand, listening to Janice.

"No problems on this end" she said "according to the ultrawave."

"Ultrawave" I asked.

"That was Daniels word for putting in a call to the higher powers."

"Thanks" I told her "be ready to travel fast and light in ten." I looked back at Buffy. "We'll be there in under thirty minutes."

"Thanks you guys, I'll try and let em know you're coming."

Dawn and I got dressed and strapped on our weapons. I opened the door and Janice was there in her 'Faith' get up, sword strapped to her back and a dagger or two elsewhere.

"Ready" she said; I could tell she was scared but she was willing to go.

We grabbed each others hands and merging our minds and caught the express to Cleveland. I've heard more than once about miraculous timing and all; and I know it to be true. I just happen to know it's not luck. We came to ourselves in a rather shabby section of town, near the entrance to an alley. We immediately noticed a battle going on between three girls and about twenty vampires. I didn't know who the younger two were (one brunet about fifteen and an African-American girl about nineteen) but I recognized Amanda Carlson, the current guardian of the Hellmouth. She was tall and old for a slayer; I would guess that she was a couple of years older than Buffy; a potential that hadn't been called until Willow's spell. She had been trained in Spain and had a lot of practical experience from being near the Hellmouth, unfortunately she was now simply outgunned. That was what I noticed on the faces of all three; the understanding that they would die soon, and the desire to take as many with them as they could. We were there to change that outcome. As we were running towards them I noticed first one then the other companion go down. It was too dark to tell if they were dead, and right now it didn't matter. Our swords were out and glowing, yet we still seemed to be unnoticed. Acting as one, the three of us plowed into the vamps. We were moving so swiftly that at times it was tough to see because of the dust. In one break I saw Amanda go down, but now there were only five left. We were preparing to fight them when one picked up the youngest slayer and they all just ran for it. I yelled at Janice to care for the fallen slayers and to guard them, Dawn and I were already tearing out after them. The chase didn't last long. There were only five of them and there was very little on this plane of existence that was as fast as Dawn when she wants to push it. She got in front of them and I was still behind and they were out of luck. I tried to be careful when killing the idiot that was carrying the girl, but she still knocked her head a good one on the ground when he dusted. I looked around and Dawn and I were alone with the young slayer. I asked Janice if she was OK. She answered that she was; but that the slayers were heavily injured. Dawn hustled back to her to help with their healing and I picked up the youngster. She was tiny; almost as small as Janice, a delicate frame and short brunet hair. I had her in my arms and was marveling at how peaceful she looked considering her calling, when she came too and kicked me in the shin. She landed on her backside with a loud oof, and started crab-crawling away from me. I was trying to be re-assuring but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to anything except the swords on my back. She was crawling away from me which meant that she crawled right into Dawn.

"Hey, spazz much" Dawn said "I'm trying to heal this mess and you're not helping." She turned and saw her fellow slayers unconscious and not looking too good then at Dawn, then at me and she finally noticed Janice who still had her sword in her hand. I guess it was just too much for the young girl, because she just made a little sound in her throat and passed out.

I helped Dawn finish up with the two older slayers and had Janice check out the youngest, after she put her sword away. Surprisingly she told me that except for a knock on the head, that the girl was un-injured.

"Wake her up and see if there's a church nearby, we need some sanctuary."

Janice knelt in front of the girl and started pushing her essence into the girls mind. Suddenly her eyes flew open and her arm swung in a backhanded blow. Janice just caught the girls hand and asked "you feeling better"?

The girl just nodded then said "just a bit confused."

"Not surprising" said Janice "is there a church nearby?"

The girl looked shocked but said "yeah, St. Michaels is right around the corner."

Janice looked back at me. I just shrugged "any port in a storm."

Dawn and I picked up Amanda and the other two girls picked up the other slayer and we headed for the church.

The youngest slayer informed us that her name was Brittney Murphy and she probably needed to head home soon. I told her that it was too dangerous and that if necessary I would convince her parents that we would take care of her. She shot me a startled look and said "it's not too dangerous for a slayer."

Janice pointed out that it had been just a few minutes ago. The other girl looked abashed and just nodded at me. We got to the church in silence and entered. Dawn and I were setting down Amanda in the narthex when her eyes shot open. She looked around and seeing that we were in a church, relaxed.

"So, what the hell happened and who are you three" she asked.


	11. Nature's Revealed

A/N – Sorry this update took so long, my computer decided to die. Sorry for the inconvenience. POE1911

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 11

I looked at the other two, "we're with the Vatican. We were sent here as an advanced team to stabilize the situation. Where's your watcher"?

Amanda looked a bit sheepish "we've been having Brittney work as the watcher because she's such a whiz with the research."

'And so you wont have her death on your conscience' I thought. "Well you've got re-enforcements coming", I went on to explain that the chosen two and a group of trainees were on the way.

Amanda and the others looked relieved. But then Brittney got a sharp look on her face, "you guys aren't human are you?"

"What makes you think that" Janice asked.

"Well you guys are faster than anything I've ever seen; I mean you make vamps look like they're movin' through molasses, and you're strong and you just popped up out of nowhere." She gave Janice a hard glare, "want a few more?"

Janice just looked at me and Dawn, we shared a thought and she turned back to the girl. "You're right Brit, were not completely human. In your research, did you ever come across a reference to 'The Key'?"

Brittney scrunched her eyes for a second, "a portal between infinite dimensions that was given human form, right".

Dawn just raised her hand "present".

All three of the slayers looked at her with varying degrees of disbelief. Dawn just shrugged at me and said "let me show you my true nature". Suddenly instead of Dawn, there was a swirling, twisting globe of energy in the narthex. Dawn's voice came out of that maelstrom of energy. "This is the form I wore for thousands of years, until I was made human; now I am simply Dawn Summers". The energy faded, and then it was just Dawn, sitting there with a little grin on her face.

All three slayers eyes boggled, then Amanda spoke up, "what about you two" indicating Janice and me.

I decided to do it the quick way, so I removed my shirt and grew my wings; "we're the good guys" was all Janice said.

There was a lot of silence in the church right then. This always surprised me, I mean slayers deal with demons every day, why do Angels throw them for such a loop. Maybe they think that they're the only forces for order around, or maybe they're just too sure that anything powerful; must be evil. Well, for what ever reason, we do.

Finally the third girl spoke up, "so, what now?"

"We wait here until the cavalry arrives and then we clean house" I said.

Brittney spoke up "I need to get home, or call my parents or something; I mean I don't want them calling the cops."

"Can you tell them that you're spending the night with Amanda" I asked.

She nodded and pulled out her cell phone. While she was doing that, Dawn suddenly asked "why didn't they try to hurt her. I mean they knocked her out, but no blood, not even a scrape. Why?"

I thought for a bit "do you know of any rituals that involve using a slayer to open the Hellmouth?"

Dawn just gaped at me, "they wouldn't try that."

"What" four voices asked?

"You can open the Hellmouth using a slayer. You have to do a spell to keep her alive, rip out her heart and then if it goes through the Hellmouth while it's still beating, then the doorway opens. Two problems, you have no control about what comes through and the slayer has to be a . . ." Her voice trailed off and she started blushing.

Everyone but Janice picked up on what you had to be immediately and she wasn't that far behind. When Brittney walked back in, there were five pairs of eyes looking at her. "Well, it's cool with my folks" then she noticed the stares "what" she asked, looking to see if her fly was undone or something.

No one knew how to gracefully broach the subject, so Janice jumped right in. "Brittney, are you a virgin?"

She just looked at us all, nonplussed. "What the hell did you ask me?"

"Please" Janice said, touching her hand lightly, "it's important".

The color was rising high in her face, but she clearly said "yeah, I am".

I looked at the other two, "I assume that neither of you are." I got two assurances that they were not virgins.

Dawn spoke up, "what about the ones coming with Buffy?"

Janice's eyes glazed over for a minute. "No" she said finally "Brittney is the only one that fits the criteria."

I looked at Dawn, the outlines of an idea playing at the edge of my mind. "Can you give Willow a call and see if she can put the re-enforcements in stealth mode before they get here, so the local Big Bad doesn't realize that they're in his back yard?"

She thought for a second "should be doable, I'll ask." She went to make her call and a rather awkward silence fell over the group.

Finally Brittney broke the silence; "what's it like" she asked "being an Angel."

I motioned for Janice to field this question. "I suspect much like being a slayer; except you go to where you are needed, rather than working in one place. You pretty much are on the move all the time, one assignment to the next. There's not much in the way of appreciation from the people that you help, but I have never regretted my choice."

"Choice?"

"Of course it was a choice; at one time I was a human girl, then something happened and I was dying. That's when the true Seraphim came and asked if I wished to become what I am now. I said yes."

"What was your life like, before"; she waved her hands like wings.

"I don't remember. Some of my powers have prices, and in a desperate situation I traded my memories to ward off forty or so demons. All I remember are flashes and fragments of visions. Most of these are not pleasant, so I do not feel a lot or remorse at loosing them. I have found friends and family, because when you have no family, you find it as you go."

Dawn wandered back in and sat on my lap "well, according to Will, on one will be able to sense that they are here. Oh; and there's a time limit on this ritual thingy. If it's not done in the next thirty six hours, he's got to wait another ten years. The others will be here in a few hours, and they know where we are". I think she managed to say it all without taking a breath.

I looked at the slayers "you all get some sleep; we'll keep watch, just in case." I knew it was a lot easier for me to tell them to get some sleep, than it would be for them to fall asleep, but I knew that they had been injured and that their bodies needed rest.

The three slayers wandered out, looking for a place to crash. Janice came over to me and asked if she could go with them. I realized that she was becoming friends with the youngest slayer, and wanted to make that more substantial. I told her to go ahead. Our lives are short and intense enough, having a good friend or two makes it a lot more bearable. Besides that, it gave me some alone time with Dawn, and that's always a good thing.

Dawn and I just sat there guarding the slayers as they slept. I am often reminded of how much I love her; how I feel that it was this insane stroke of luck that led me to her. We didn't do much, a little kissing; we didn't say much because we didn't need to say anything. We just sat there and embraced each other in our thoughts. It was one of the most amazing nights of my life. I wish I could express in words how I felt, but I'm not that clever. We just sat and held each other tight, and saw with perfect clarity the depth of our love. I never wanted it to end.


	12. Fighting the Good Fight

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 12

The re-enforcements got to the church at about three in the morning. The trainees when to use the bathroom and talk to the three local slayers; meanwhile I briefed Riley, Buffy and Faith on what we knew and what had been done. Once I was finished, both girls turned to Riley and with one voice asked "so, what should we do?"

He hesitated, but only for a second, and then the old Riley took over. He lost his fear and self doubt in a heartbeat; it was like watching someone remove a mask that you didn't even know was there. He started issuing orders and detailing strategies. Basically he wanted most of the trainees to escort Brittney home, accompanied by the local slayers. Because he would not be able to detect the additional slayers and the enemy would think it was only the three of them. If the he or she made another attempt at Brittney, the other slayers would be a surprise and probably cost the baddie all of its henchmen. While that was going on, Buffy, Faith and two trainees would attack his base, betting that all of the associates were after Brittney; giving them an opportunity to eliminate the source of the threat. Dawn, Janice and I would remain at the church, as a reserve to help whichever group needed it. The small distance reducing our travel times to seconds. Riley said that he would accompany the escort group.

The slayers were gathered and the plan was explained and modified as necessary. The strike team (Buffy, Faith and two trainees, Colette and Brianna) moved off in the direction that Dawn's sweep of evil energy showed as the most likely spot for a base (because Dawn used neutral energy, she was less likely to be noticed). Right after that, the main group set out in the opposite direction, and the three of us sat there, feeling about as useful as rubber crutches. Janice was listening in on the escort group and Dawn was listening to the strike team.

Suddenly Janice stiffened. "They're under attack" she said. "Maybe as many as fifty vampires and assorted other demons.

I told Janice to keep an eye on the strike team, and Dawn and I went to help the escort group. Janice didn't seem thrilled with the arrangement, but she simply nodded in agreement.

Dawn and I joined hands and almost instantly we were on the edge of the battle. The slayers had formed a protective arc around Brittney, with Riley and Amanda in the center with her. The girls were fighting brilliantly, the co-operative tactics that Riley had taught them was really paying off. Since their forte was vampires, Dawn and I focused on taking out the non-vamps in the group. We tore into the horde, slashing and cutting, and keeping each other safe. In very little time the situation was close to being under control.

Then I got a message from Janice; that she was off to help the strike team and they needed help. I informed Dawn of this and when it became clear that the tide had turned for good, I went to check on Janice and the others. The situation was not good.

They were facing a greater demon; over ten feet tall and immensely powerful. It carried no weapons, but its hands and forearms were covered in black steel gauntlets. It was not Archangel powerful, but it was close. One of the trainees was dead; the other was holding her chest and spitting blood. Buffy had a grotesque wound on her left side. I could see that she was trying to get back into the fight, but I knew that there was no way she could. Faith and Janice alone; were facing the fiend. Not surprisingly, Faith was doing the attacking, while Janice supported her. A blow from the demon caught Faith and staggered her. I could see the demon going for the kill, but Janice partially deflected the blow. It didn't immediately kill Faith, but it knocked her across the room.

That's when Janice went berserk. I've done this several times myself, just become totally lost in battle. I've seen Dawn do it once, but Janice was on a whole other planet. Her eyes were blazing almost as bright as her sword, she had a fey almost ravenous grin on her face, the totality of her being seemed to be made up of rage and joy. You could say that she was completely unhinged, and I suppose you'd be right. She attacked, ducking, dodging, bouncing and yelling, her sword flicking out and dealing wounds almost faster that sight would acknowledge. She did not try to counter the blows of the demon; she simply made sure that she wasn't there to be hit. Wounds began to appear on the demon, as though translated there from nothing. Its black ichor was spurting from these wounds and began to cover the ground.

I was using this time to try and heal Buffy and Brianna, but I was keeping an eye on Janice, because if she fell, it would be my job to finish the task. Somehow, though, I didn't think she was going to fall or fail.

The demon was moving slower, his strikes were wilder and less controlled. Her opening came very quickly. After ducking a sweeping right, it missed but I could see the breeze ruffle her hair, she brought her sword across its abdomen; severing muscles and laying organs bare. It bellowed in agony and bent forward, arms trying to contain its escaping entrails. In this position, its head was close to the ground. Standing under the demons chest, Janice did a 180 and struck out and up with her blade. It entered under the demon's jaw and came out the top of its head. It froze and in that second, she poured power into her sword and exploded the demons head.

The demon forgotten, Janice ran to Faith's side to see if there was anything that she could do to save her. She didn't realize that the head is Faith's least vulnerable spot. After a bit of crying and shaking, she was answered by a croaking voice.

"Can it 'Little J', I'm five by five, or will be in a second. Hey, I didn't know there were four of you.

She closed her eyes, but maintained consciousness, much to everyone's relief. While Faith was laying there, quietly for a change, I saw Janice's eyes loose focus, and I could feel the power running from the smaller girl into the larger, healing the damage, and already working on the grief that would come following the death of Collette. I was already doing the same thing to Brianna, and was sure that Dawn would take care of her sister when she got there. I was aware that the slayers, and especially Faith, would feel bad about the dead girl, but I also knew that they realized that this was the price of being a slayer. I closed my eyes and threw myself into healing the bodies and minds of my charges, because I knew that this was the price of being an angel.


	13. Recovery and Redemption

THROUGH AN ANGEL'S EYES – CHAPTER 13

The escort team came to us. There were a few girls being helped along, and one being carried, but most looked to be in good spirits. Janice was in good spirits as well, at least until Brittney showed up with a couple of wounds on her. Suddenly Janice was in front of her, bristling with wrath and calling her and idiot for risking herself like that. The young slayer was shocked and tongue-tied; so I came to her rescue.

Putting my hand on Janice's shoulder, I gently said "a slayer can no more avoid a fight than the sun can avoid rising, sister. You should honor your friend for fighting to help in her defense and be thankful that she is well."

Brittney looked thankful and Janice looked abashed. She then hugged the junior slayer and apologized, explaining that she did not have that many friends, and didn't want to loose any.

I then took Janice's hand and asked her to help with the wounded from the escort team. She did, and as we wee helping heal a nasty hole in one girls gut, I mentally told Dawn to talk to her sister about the dead slayer. Dawn noticed the dead girl for the first time and immediately went over to Buffy, and began whispering forcefully in her ear. Buffy looked shell shocked, but as Dawn spoke, I could see the lines in her face relax, as she realized the truth of what Dawn was saying. I looked around and saw Riley and Amanda speaking to Faith, who was still prone on the ground, finding out what had happened and what threat still existed. I was pleasantly surprised to see Amanda attached to Riley like she was tied there. Possibilities, possibilities. Once everyone was healed up enough to walk, the lot of us, except for Buffy and Faith went to a diner for breakfast. The chosen two would take the body of the dead slayer back to the jet, and wait for everyone there. Goodbyes were said and tears were shed and the groups went their separate ways.

We had a huge amount of food, the H & H after a fight, and a lot of stories were exchanged as well as thanks for timely saves. Brittney told Janice about their fight, and Janice reciprocated. It looked like a good friendship was under way. Slowly, we made our way to the airport, where the three local slayers said goodbye and thank you. I knew that Amanda wanted to say more to Riley, but she just thanked him for all his help and shook his hand. Janice and Brittney had a rather teary goodbye, and Janice gave the young slayer one of her daggers, 'just what a schoolgirl needs' I thought. We got to the plane and Buffy and Faith were waiting for us outside. They waved the trainees on board and then faced Riley.

"We need a watcher on the Hellmouth" Buffy said.

"One that knows his shit and wont panic over every little thing" Faith added.

"Someone who knows how to train and how to manage resources" said Buffy.

"The school where Amanda teaches needs a librarian" said Faith.

"It's yours if you want it" Buffy finished.

Riley looked incredulous. "You want me to watch over the only remaining Hellmouth on Earth? You trust me with that, and the lives of these girls?"

The slayers just nodded.

His spine stiffened, as though he were snapping to attention "you'll get my very best" he said.

"We know, that's why we asked you."

Buffy told him to find a place and then contact the council; they would handle all the financial arrangements. He walked back to the terminal with a sense of purpose again. A worthy life had been saved.

Faith turned to Janice "time for someone else to get back to work" she said. "Remember, no ass kicking unless absolutely necessary, or if you want to, or if they need it, or if it just feels right, or if. . . ."

"Faith" the three of us yelled.

"Alright, alright, just be careful you, I don't want to have to break in another one of your kind. I mean just putting up with Ian is bad enough."

I was saved from making a response by Dawn giving Faith a swift kick in the shin. Faith yelped and while hopping on one leg, shot a thumb at me and said "see what I mean."

Janice laughed, and hugged Faith tight, thanking her for everything that she had done.

"Hey, thanks for watching my back, 'Little J'" she said. See ya around, and write once in a while."

Janice promised, and with a flare of her angelic essence, disappeared.

Buffy thanked Dawn and me for everything, and the sisters embraced. I thanked both the slayers for all their work, and promising to take care and swearing that we would find a suitable bass player for the 'Remnants' began to fade.

"Wait" Buffy yelled. So we did. "You better be there for Christmas" she said. We laughed, and like Janice, went back to work.

EPILOGUE

Yellowknife, The Northwest Territories, Canada.

The bar was called the 'Drunken Moose' and that was a pretty good description of the vocalists sound. They actually had a live band, but only because it was cheaper than fixing the jukebox all the time. They finished their set, and came down off the stage. Dawn and I walked up to the bass player, who didn't seem to associate with his band mates and asked "Daniel Osbourne?"

He nodded, but said nothing.

"How would you like to play bass for a group called the 'Faithful Remnants'? They are aware of your special condition, and don't consider it a problem. They're gonna be touring Europe soon, and probably cutting a disc in the summer, you in?"

He looked from Dawn to me and back to dawn; "cool".

Finished for now


End file.
